She Need Him Like This
by BeautifullyTragic10
Summary: Companion piece to Like This. Roger has always bee there for Maureen. This has created a sepecial bond between the two.


Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. Thanks Jonathan Larson.

A/N: So. This a companion piece to Like This. Depending on my motivation, I think I am going to take every section and write a chapter for it. Ambitious, is it not? I hope you all enjoy this and feedback would be fantastic.

Chapter One: Roger is eleven years old.

Ever since his dad bought him a guitar for his tenth birthday, Roger almost never put it down. When his dad left, a month later, it was his only connection to him. So he always had it with him. Practicing, practicing, and practicing. When his dad came back, he could show him how much he'd accomplished, and his father would be proud. How naïve Roger was. Here he was eleven years old, sitting on his living room floor practicing guitar for a man who was never coming back. His mother was outside, talking with the neighbor, when the door bell rang. Roger was supposed to let his mother answer the door. She had become very over protective since his dad left. Roger answered the door anyway.

He opened the door and standing there was ten year old Maureen, his best friend. She lived a few houses down the street from him with her mother, stepfather, and her sister Lucy. She was crying and she had a purple bruise forming on her cheek.

"Roger," she said weakly.

"Maureen! Did he hit you again?" Roger asked.

This of course was a stupid question. Of course he hit her. Her stepfather was violent and sleazy, but never when her mother was looking. Every few weeks he would drink too much or get so angry that he'd take it out on her. The reason didn't really matter. She would show up at Roger's house with a purple bruise on her cheek. He threatened to rape her if she told her mother, so she kept her mouth shut. Every couple weeks she claimed to have tripped down the stairs or fall off of a swing at the park. Knowing Maureen to be a clumsy child, her mother believed her. Roger wanted to tell someone, but Maureen pinky swore him to secrecy and that meant a lot in those days.

Maureen looked down at her worn out tennis shoes. Roger let her in the house and got her ice for her cheek, just like his mother did for him when he fell. They sat down on the floor together and he started to play the guitar. She closed her eyes and listened.

"You're getting better," Maureen commented.

"Not really," Roger responded.

The two sat there for hours. She needed Roger like this. She needed him to be there for her. Even though he pretended not to like her at school because the boys thought the girls were weird. He really did care for her.

Hours later the screen door slammed shut and Roger's mother came into the house.

"Roger?" she called, "we will be having dinner- Maureen when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago mom," Roger said putting the guitar down.

"Maureen! What happened to your cheek?" Roger's mother exclaimed spotting the bruise on the young girl's cheek.

Maureen mumbled something about falling off her bike.

"Are you ok dear? Does your mother know?" his mother asked.

"No," she said quietly.

"Let me walk you home so we can tell your mother," Roger's mother said grabbing her coat, "stay here and set the table please, Roger. I will be home in just a minute. Say good bye to Maureen"

"Bye Maureen," Roger mumbled.

Mrs. Davis walked Maureen down the street, cheerily chatting as they walked. Maureen walked at her side praying her mother would answer the door and not her step father. They arrived in front of her house and Mrs. Davis rang the doorbell. Maureen squeezed her eyes shut prayed even harder that it would not be him.

"Yes," her stepfather said.

"Hello Steve. Is Nora home?" Mrs. Davis said politely.

"No what can I do for you?" he said eyeing Maureen by Mrs. Davis' side.

"Well, Maureen here fell off her bike today, did you know that?" Mrs. Davis told him.

"No I did not," Steve said looking at Maureen.

"Well she had some ice on it at our house; you may want to put some more on later. I hope you feel better Maureen and be sure to visit again; Roger just loves when you visit. Nice talking to you Steve." Mrs. Davis said and walked away from the house.

She did not hear what occurred between the two after she left.

"Maureen, I swear to god, if you tell anyone I will rape you. You hear me you little bitch?! Anyone finds out about this you are dead. Now get out of my damn sight!"

This is why she needed Roger.

A/N: So? What did you think? I know it's kind of short. I'm not really aiming for them to be super long. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
